In Dreams
by Miyame
Summary: o.o One of my first 'Seriouse' fics.. It's of Sailor Moon..cheesy, sad, and er..romantic, all at the same time. Read + Review!! :D
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge::   
Okay, just to get this through, so I won't get in any major trouble. I do not own Sailor Moon. They do ~ © Copyright, Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/TOEI Animation. Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Moon characters and their respective names and likenesses are a trade mark of TOEI animation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I used the Japanease names. So here is a little chart, so you wont get confused. n.n;  
Usagi::Serena  
Ami::Amy  
Rei::Raye  
Makoto::Lita  
Minako::Mina  
Mamoru/Mamo-chan::Darien  
Tuxedo Kamen:: Tuxedo Mask  
Moon Tiara Action:: Moon Tiara Magic  
Senshi:: Soldier  
Ondago::dumplings;referring to Usagi's hair  
  
Chapter1:Enlightening Dreams  
  
Usagi quickly looked up, scanning the area. She finally realized she was in bed. She sighed. "Phew, what an extremly weard dream." She turned around a little to see her little alarm clock, it read 3:00am. She yawned, scratched her head and laid back down. But then she realized Luna wasn't around. "Luna?" Looking around her bed she found nothing. "Luna, you are the most- wahh!" Screaming she tumbled down the stairs. "Owee..." She said yawning once more. She got up and looked around the darkened room. "Luna?!" Whispering she tiptoed up the stairs, and to the balcony.   
  
She grabbed her little comunicator watch. "Rei? Rei? Rei? Are you awake?" She annoyingly said. "What?!" Rei coruptivly said. Not happy why or who, woke her up. "Rise n' shine buddy!" The two paused. "Rise and shine Usagi? You really must be wacked this time, get some sleep." In the backround Usagi heard some noises. "Carful Rei! The boogy man is gonna getcha!" Rei sighed and got up from her bed. "Luna? What are you doing here?" Rei whispered. "What?! Luna?!" Usagi widly said. "Let me talk to her!" Rei sat the communicator down on the ground. "Usagi-Chan...hehe, what a surprise to see you...awake..." Luna said, mumbling the last part. "What?! What?! Luna missie! You are in deep deep deep trouble, running off like that, I tripped down the stairs cause of you! I could of broken my leg!" As she kept mumbling on. "I didn't know she was this hyper active..." Rei scrunched her shoulders in an 'i dunno' position. "Luna, I could of broken my arm, my neck...how can I be the champion of justice then?! Rei im comin' over to pick up my disobedient cat!" Usagi snapped shut her comunicator, and headed to Rei's Temple.  
  
Usagi walked up to the temple to her surprise seeing everyone there. At the site Usagi folded her arms and tapped her foot. "What a surprise. You were holding a party without me, Luna?" Everyone looked at her. Luna hopped onto Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi-Chan, it's four in the morning!" Mina yawned. "Yeah, something bad is gonna happen."  
  
"Uh oh." She tiptoed towards Rei. "Rei-chan, guess the boogy man came from under your bed. Dosen't surprise me. Everything evil comes from under your bed." "Usagi!" Rei yelled as she lunged towards her with rage. With the remaning three, yanking the two apart.   
  
"Usagi-chan, listen!" Luna hopped off from her shoulder and sat next to Artemis. "There have been some time portals around. Im not sure when they occur, or even how they do so. But it seems real dangerouse, could be the work of the negeverse." Usagi sat down upon a doorstep. "Major bummer." "And thats not all, I have been getting thease visions." She sat beside her. "This boy, from the future, I think, came here by mistake." "Hey what about Sailor Pluto, she'll know, if theirs a mess-up in the gates of time." Usagi added. "For once your right, Usagi-Chan." Artemis said. "Okay, it's settled. Tomorrow morning, we'll all meet up here and summon Sailor Pluto, for some facts."  
  
"Almost complete, this silly boy won't even know what hit him." A man said. It was a lighted room, yet had an eerie atmosphere to it. He hovered over his vision. The boy walking down the street. "This boy." He said to himself. "He has some aura, power." He clutched his fist. "If only I could possese my time crystal. That damn child, daughter of Queen Serenety, she was so powerfull that mistiful day." The vision of the boy became a blur then dissapeard. "My plan could be alot quicker, rather then making thease silly portals."   
  
The man turned around. "Paredoe fG." He said. A woman appeared behind him. "Yes Sheridan?" Paredoe fG was a medium heighth lady, with short golden hair, and a tint of green here and there. And to point out, a glistening green crystal upon her forhead. "Ive found a new pP (Portal Point, pronounced Pei Pi.), the city park, it is. Now go. I expect to see that boy in the grasp of my hands, by the end of the day." Paredoe smiled. "Silly master, you know I wont fail." She seeped into the ground and was gone to the park, just as the sun rose.  
  
Upon a fountan Peredoe stood. She touched her crystal, and it detatched. "This must be the logical place for a portal." She dropped it into the water. A green aura-like mist came from the water, as if dry ice touching water. Just then a portal appeared. It was in the water. Green and black it was, just like a whirl pool, yet alot more mystical. Paredoe grabbed a small caculator like thing from her pocket. "Lets see, water will do nice." She punched the keys. She then extended it out, and pressed the green button. A demon appeared!   
  
"Wvuasha, you know what to do. This portal isn't nearly stong enough to carry anyone through time, so it's your job to take human energy, to restore it's origonal, stronger power." Paredoe dissapeared, and reapeared atop of a lightpost. "Yes Paredoe fG." Wvuasha ,the monster, extended her blue hair out to a person. "Hmm, your energy is mine to take, besides, you should be thankful im taking it, it's all for the better." The helpless person screamed. 


	2. Pretty Senshi Sailor Moon returns to the...

Prolouge::   
Okay, just to get this through, so I won't get in any major trouble. I do not own Sailor Moon. They do ~ © Copyright, Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/TOEI Animation. Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Moon characters and their respective names and likenesses are a trade mark of TOEI animation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I used the Japanease names. So here is a little chart, so you wont get confused. n.n;  
Usagi::Serena  
Ami::Amy  
Rei::Raye  
Makoto::Lita  
Minako::Mina  
Mamoru/Mamo-chan::Darien  
Tuxedo Kamen:: Tuxedo Mask  
Moon Tiara Action:: Moon Tiara Magic  
Senshi:: Soldier  
Ondago::dumplings;referring to Usagi's hair  
  
Chapter 2:Pretty Senshi Sailor Moon returns to the battle feild.  
  
Usagi quickly rose from her bed. Breathing hevily, she looked around. Whispering. "That dream again." "What a surprise, Usagi-Chan, your up on time." Luna hopped upon her bed. "C'mon lets go now, don't want to be late-for once." Usagi got up, got ready, and started walking down the street to Rei's temple. "Oooohh...im so sleepy." She said, lagging down the street. But something cought her ear. She looked up and around. "I knew it!" She started running the other way. "Usagi-chan wait!" Luna yelled. "Get the girls and tell them to go to the park!" She ran off. "I don't have the slightest idea what that girl is up to." She started to run towards the temple.   
  
Usagi ran into the park, then stopped. She clutched her brooch. Then closed her eyes. "I don't want to do this..." She sighed, and hid behind a large bush. "Moon Crisis...Make Up!" In a swirl of hearts, and magic, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. "Say goodbye..Hold it right their!" Sailor Moon interupted. Peredoe, and Wvuasha looked towards the Sailor Suited Pretty Senshi. "How dare you take peoples energy, give it up now, or you'll have to mess with Sailor Moon." "Sailor What? Wvuasha get her, and make sure to collect enough energy for the pP!" Paredoe dissapeard. "Obviouse she runs away like this. Might brake a nail. Humph." The monster said, dropping the now almost lifless person. It then jumped on top of the fountain, her hair extending out to attack her prey.   
  
Sailor Moon then jumped out of the way. The monster then rose her hand. The fountain water then was shaped like people. The water droides were cornering Sailor Moon. She frantically looked around, nothing! She grabbed her Spiral Rod, and sliced one in half. Not realizing it split into two, making another water droid. She went 'chop' crazy. She stopped from exaustion, looked up to see tons of them! "What a wimp. Finish her off, then ill get what I want."   
  
Sailor Moon started screaming, because she knew she was in deep crap. "Burning Mandela!"  
"Venus love me chain!"  
"Sparkleing videl pressure!" Sailor Moon looked up to see the water works gone. "How dare you treat our friend like that. Give it up now, or youll need to handle with Sailor Mercury!" "Sailor Mars." "Dont forget Sailor Venus." "And Sailor Jupitor." "On behalf of the Moon, we all will punish you!" "Very nice intro, but is just that going to scare me. I allow you to try." "Ill go." Mercury stepped up. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The monster was frozen temporarily, then the ice coat shattered.   
  
"Ha! You really think your iceicles can beat me? Try this for starters!" Her hair extended out. All five were cought. The five scouts yelped for help, as their energy was zapped away. "Good luck trying." The hideouse monster laughed. Just then the hair was sliced, all five were free. A rose, as his presence showed the scouts were in no longer danger. "Sailor Moon your so slow! Get a move on!" Mars scolded. "Yeah Mars, im on it!"   
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" In an instant the monster was gone. Sailor Jupitor, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus, went to the boy, making sure he was alright. "Look at this!" Luna said, sitting upon the edge of the fountain. "Mercury come here!" Artemis added. Mars followed. "Look at that! It looks like a whirl pool." Mercury touched her right earing, and a little visor appeared over the girls eye's.   
  
"Luna you were absolutly right. It's a time portal." "But wouldn't it suck all of us right in?" Mars asked. "Nope, it needs energy to be strong enough. Human energy." "Hmm. Really..." Mars was perplexed. She then reached her hand into the black and green swirl. "Woah...you, guys!" She yelled as her whole arm was sucked in. The other three ran to her aid, and pulled her out. "Sailor Mars, you alright?" Sailor Moon said, as she saw the portal, spin till it was no more.  
  
"Yes im fine." "You sure? It was really powerfull." "Guess a little bit of humans energy can go a long way." Jupitor added. "But were does it go." "Maybe, just maybe, were ever it's controller wanted it to go." "Smart little girls, you are." The five turned around. "Im Peredoe fG. I work under Sheridan, he will rule the world, once I get rid of you." She lifted her hand.   
  
"Dear Peredoe, you never know when to stop." An illusion of a man appeared beside her. "I suggest you save your energy." "But Sheridan." "You didn't know thease pests would ruin your plan, and know since we know more about them, we can rid of them." He then dissapeared. "You heard the man." Sailor Jupitor said. "Run away!" Peredoe glared at the girl. "Believe me, you five won't get off so easily." She then dissapeared. All the girls untransformed. "It looks like this is the beginning of a new battle..." Usagi said sighing. 


	3. The rememberence of a beloved one.

Prolouge::   
Okay, just to get this through, so I won't get in any major trouble. I do not own Sailor Moon. They do ~ © Copyright, Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/TOEI Animation. Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Moon characters and their respective names and likenesses are a trade mark of TOEI animation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I used the Japanease names. So here is a little chart, so you wont get confused. n.n;  
Usagi::Serena  
Ami::Amy  
Rei::Raye  
Makoto::Lita  
Minako::Mina  
Mamoru/Mamo-chan::Darien  
Tuxedo Kamen:: Tuxedo Mask  
Moon Tiara Action:: Moon Tiara Magic  
Senshi:: Soldier  
Ondago::dumplings;referring to Usagi's hair  
  
Chapter 3:The rememberence of a beloved one.  
  
"Peredoe fG." Sheridan ordered. She quietly walked up to him. She sighed and answered. "Yes Sheridan." She closed her eyes, cause she knew she was going to get it. He turned around and walked up to her. "Paredoe it wasn't your fault that the sailor senshi came. You didn't have it comeing." She sighed with relief, as she looked towards him rage went into his eyes. "Although you were sensless to do such an ideotic thing!" He grabbed her neck. "This is your first warning and your last, if you dont bring Prince Sacha, I will surely have your head." He pushed her to the ground. Peredoe breathed in heavily as she grasped the air, that stung her lungs.   
  
About to strike back. She hesitated and relaxed. She stood up and replyed. "Yes Sheridan, this time I will succeed." As if nothing happened. Sheridan then turned around, as the lady faded away to her destination. She reapeared atop the Tokyo Tower. "This'll be nice." She looked across the distance to see Tokyo, lighted up and so beautiful. "Should we really mess this creation up?" She shook her head and laughed. "Nonsence! This time Prince Sacha will come" She touched her gem, upon her forhead. It detatched, then she dropped it. Down, down it went. You could hear a little clank here, and there. Then the smoke appeared. She grabbed her small caculator, puntched a couple buttons, following with the green. Triggering the demon.   
  
The demon was tall and hideouse, it had long flowing hair, yet was soo eerie you could barly look at. "You know what to do, I expect to see enough power to transfere Prince Sacha." She flew back. The monster looked around, and grabbed a helpless person. Peredoe giggled with delight as she saw the mans energy drain away, adding it to the collection for the pP. The time hole grew larger, the base of the Tokyo tower was almost covered. "It is time!" Peredoe fG yelled, praising her success. She grabbed her calculator once more.  
  
"Why won't this thing work?" Usagi said pounding on the radio. She looked outside. "It's not stormy, there shouldn't be a bad connection. She turned the noise-making radio off. She hopped upon her bed sighing. A bright light appeared in front of her. She gasped and crawled to the corner. "Who are you?!" She demanded. A small bubble appeared. "Please Sailor Moon you must help us!" Usagi was agast. "Sailor Pluto?!" "You must help! A disterbance in the gate's of time. Prince Sacha is coming to your world!" Usagi couldn't believe her ears. "Who is Prince Sacha?" She looked into the worried face of the Sailor Senshi. "Prince Sacha is your brother from another world." She was trieing to keep herself from falling. There were tremendouse volumes of wind. "My brother?! What are you talking about?!" Sailor Pluto smiled.  
  
"Im surprised you don't remember." She put her staff in front of her. The gem at the end of her time key glowed. A memory swallowed Usagi's mind. Princess Serenety was picked up by her beloved mother. "My darling child." She turned her around. "Is this my little sister?" The young boy asked. "Yes Alexander, it is." She smiled with tender love and warmth. The small boy slowly held her in his arms. The newborn child cooed with joy, as she saw her brother's love for her. "Mommy, Mommy, she looks just like me!" He laughed with joy. He fumbled with her hair, such tiny ondago shaped hair. The boy giggled with joy, love for his new baby sister.   
  
But that love did not last. A man appeared in front of the boy, holding the newborn. "I need Alexander, Prince Sacha." Queen Serenity clutched her baby boy. "Dare not lay one finger upon this boy." The silver imperium crystal started to glow. Sheridan quickly backed up. He smirked. "Foolish woman. You know I can possese him later. He took the gem from his forhead. It started to glow massivly. The boy started to fade away. "Alexander!" Serenity yelled. She clutched her fading boy. The tears streamed down her face. Then Princess Serenity started to cry. "Mommy, mommy!" He cried. He dissapeared as his last teardrop plopped upon the baby's forhead. The cresent moon started to glow. "That girl..." Sheridan said. He backed up.   
  
The baby continuously wailed. The cresent moon becoming brighter and brighter by the minuite. Then a golden beam shot through Sheridans forhead, shattering his crystal. He screamed in pain. He blasted though a wall, a small pP appeared. He jumped through, and all was left of her brother was gone.  
  
"Sacha!" Usagi wailed as she opened her eyes. "Thats the boy from my dreams! I remember!" She then realized she was no longer in her past. "Now you know. Please Princess you must help, Sheridan is going to possese him. He will destroy everything!" The bubble started to fade away. "Sailor Pluto wait!" She stood up. And ran to her window. "Thats it!" She saw the tokyo tower was no longer red, but a deep green and gold. "Radio waves are from there! And a time portal is there!" She called her fellow friends and then ran out of her room towards her destination. Luna and Artemis new what she was doing and they didn't hesitate to stop her. "There is nothing we can do now, just wait." 


	4. Hello Prince Sacha, Goodbye Peredoe fG!

Prolouge::   
Okay, just to get this through, so I won't get in any major trouble. I do not own Sailor Moon. They do ~ © Copyright, Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/TOEI Animation. Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Moon characters and their respective names and likenesses are a trade mark of TOEI animation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I used the Japanease names. So here is a little chart, so you wont get confused. n.n;  
Usagi::Serena  
Ami::Amy  
Rei::Raye  
Makoto::Lita  
Minako::Mina  
Mamoru/Mamo-chan::Darien  
Tuxedo Kamen:: Tuxedo Mask  
Moon Tiara Action:: Moon Tiara Magic  
Senshi:: Soldier  
Ondago::dumplings;referring to Usagi's hair  
  
Chapter4:Hello Prince Sacha, Goodbye Peredoe fG!  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupitor Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Crisis"  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
In a swirl of water, flames, lighting, love, and crystal, the Sailor Senshi was ready to meet their match. "Sailor Moon how do you know for sure, that Paredoe fG is there?" Venus said running by her side. "I have this humungus hunch, I know something is going to happen." She stopped. All the girls slowed down too. They looked up. "This is unbelievable." Mercury said. Getting readings from her vR vision. The once tall red radio tower was now a dark, green and gold marble, Negeverse base.   
  
"You guys..." Mercury said. They all looked towards her. "What Merc?" She started to back up. "Unless you don't want to be sucked in a timeless warp hole...RUN!" She turned around and started to run like no one has ever believed. They looked back to the the growing time warp. They all started running for their lives! Peredoe fG hovored over them. "Well, well. Looks like their running back, wise choice girls." She faded away as she cackled at their cowardness. "We can't just run!" Jupitor yelled. "I know!" Mars added, she looked a Venus. "Got it! Venus love chain ensircle!" Her aim was the tower. It sealed around one of the upper planks, she grabbed Sailor Moons hand, who grabbed mars, and so on. They soon were pulled up into the hell hole. Nega energy everywere. They slowly pushed against the wind, trying to find the monster.   
  
And there it was sucking helpless peoples energy, adding it to their massive collection. "This is it!" Sailor Moon yelled. She rose her moon rod into the air, when was knocked out of her hand. "No!" She yelled. As she chased after the moonrod. But she was too late it fell off the edge. She attemped to jump off, but the senshi pulled her back. "Sailor Moon it's too late!" Mercury yelled, trying to talk over the noise. The monster struck with enormis power. Jupitor was blown off the edge. "Jupitor noo!" Sailor Moon screamed. Luckily she was holding on. Sailor Moon grabbed her wrist as she tried to pull her up. The other scouts rushed to the two's aid, and succsefully pulled her up.   
  
The demon then used her energy, and tied all the scouts up! One by one they all collapsed. "Im so weak." Sailor Moon fell to her face. "No we are not defeated!" Mars yelled. "Mars burning mandela!" She broke all of the senshi free. Sailor Moon hugged her in thanks. "Not now Sailor Moon." She said shrugging her off. Just then a brite red streak struck across each and one of their faces. They looked at the monster. The red rose! It peirced the demon's heart. It shreiked with pain, as it fell back, off the edge. Down down it went, and before it could reach the time portal it was completly gone.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen had came. Sailor Moon cried with joy, as she leaped herself into her arms. He smiled. "Tsk tsk." Peredoe fG said, appearing in front of all of them. "That silly monster is no match for me." She held up her calculator. "Say goodbye to your minsiful planet!" "No!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Moon Tiara Action!" The powerfull disk flew toward Paredoe, and shot at her wrist, knocking the calculator out of her reach. It was at the very edge. Sailor Moon then lunged at it. "Thats mine!" Paredoe yelled, as she lunged towards Sailor Moon. "Got it!" She said to herself as she grasped it. She looked to her left and saw her lundge towards her. Paredoe grabbed Sailor Moons neck and rolled down to the very edge, were at the bottom the time portal is. "Give it back!" She yelled, as she slapped Sailor Moon in the face, over and over. Paredoe grabbed her trinket. "Haa, once again your in the grasp of my hands." She looked at Sailor Moon.   
  
"We gotta do something!" Venus said. "We can't, their too close to the edge!" Mercury added. "Say goodbye...Sailor Moon." She put the end of the calculator on her chin. "Noo!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. He lunged towards Paredoe. She looked back and her eyes widened. He grabbed the girl with rage, knowing he would be risking his life for his love. The two tumbled over the edge. "MAMORU!!" Sailor Moon shreiked. Tuxedo Kamens mask fell off, as she cought it. Paredoe fG still had the calculator in her hands. "I succseeded Sheridan! I did it!" She pressed the green button. All the girls except for Sailor Moon turned away. She stood up. "Don't turn away!" She cried out. Sobbing. "Honor Mamo-chans bravery!!" She took a deep breath, and jumped. "No Usagi-Chan!" Mars cried out. Sailor Moon smiled,dropping his mask. "I'll be with you my sweet."   
  
But a bright glowing light appeared. Sailor Moon was not in another demention. But in the arms of a man. Dressed as Prince Endymon. He floated up and clutched the girl, as if it was so familiar. He looked around. Breathing hevily he looked back to Sailor Moon. "Pretty Sailor Senshi, I see before me..." He saw her hair, ondago shaped hair.  
Remembering. 'Mommy, Mommy, she looks just like me!' He gasped. "Is this girl I do not know of, my sister?! From my dreams?!" The other girls were perplexed. "Sister?!" "Brother?!" The memory flashed through each of their minds.   
  
Sailor Moon slowly looked up to see almost a reflection to her own face. She smiled. "Brother." She whispered. He clutched her hand. "I will heal you." The cresent moon glowed upon his forhead. Healing her completly. At the site of the cresent moon, the Sailor Senshi knew it was true. Prince Sacha, royal blood to Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity.  



	5. Sheridan claims his prize yet he remembe...

Prolouge::   
Okay, just to get this through, so I won't get in any major trouble. I do not own Sailor Moon. They do ~ © Copyright, Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/TOEI Animation. Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Moon characters and their respective names and likenesses are a trade mark of TOEI animation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I used the Japanease names. So here is a little chart, so you wont get confused. n.n;  
Usagi::Serena  
Ami::Amy  
Rei::Raye  
Makoto::Lita  
Minako::Mina  
Mamoru/Mamo-chan::Darien  
Tuxedo Kamen:: Tuxedo Mask  
Moon Tiara Action:: Moon Tiara Magic  
Senshi:: Soldier  
Ondago::dumplings;referring to Usagi's hair  
  
Chapter5:Sheridan claims his prize yet he remembers a familair face!  
  
The two stood up. The girls ran to the two. "Last time I saw you was..." She was silenced by his finger pressed upon her lips. "My dear sister, I am a complete threat to you, I know Sheridan is going to claim his prize-me." "That won't happen, I already lost Mamo-Chan." She smiled. "Im not going to lose you." The girls sighed.   
  
Venus came walked up to Prince Sacha. "Please let us stand by your side, we can fight together." She curstied. He laughed. "Nonsense, you accually think I would leave out the famouse Sailor Senshi?" She smiled. "We'll give it everything we've got." said Jupitor. "Yes, we will risk our lives to save yours." Mercury added. "Enough with the family reunion!" Sheridan blasted out a powerfull source of nega energy. "Ive came here to claim, what I deserved in the first place!" "No!" Sailor Moon yelled. She jumped in his way.   
  
She screamed in pain. "Im not going to let you use my brother to destroy the world! You lost someone so preciouse to me before-ill never forgive you!" He stopped. "Oh you mean, Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymon, last of all King of the Earth? Well missie, let me tell you something, I lost someing so preciouse to me, my time crystal!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Thats right! Your Mamo-Chan is gone, lost forever! You will never see him again. Never to clutch him, NEVER!" He laughed. Sailor Moon about toppled over. "Sailor Moon your weakening!" Sheridan smirked.  
  
"MAMORU!!" She screamed out. An explosion of light passed before her. Her heart brooch exploded! Bursts of ribbons flowed out. (Like in the Sailor Moon R movie) In a burst, millions and millions of small crystals flowed around her. They Complety surrounded her body. Except for the cresent moon upon her forhead. The Crystals clutched onto her as if Mamoru was clutching onto her. "Mamoru your by my side." She whispered. A bright white bubble surrounded her. And in a matter of seconds, the bubble turned transparent revealing Neo Queen Serenity, clutching her crystal. Prince Sacha awed in amazement, he had to help. He touched his forhead, his whole body was surrounded in golden sparks. He was now in bright gold armor.  
  
The other remaning scouts stood up. "Give it everything you got!" Mars yelled. "You! Your the baby girl that destroyed my time crystal!" The raged man couldnt handle it any more. He unleashed his most powerfull attack! "Moon Crisis Power!" Neo Queen Serenity shot back. Giving it her all.  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
"Jupitor Planet Power!"  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
Now in his new form, Neo Prince Sacha, stood up looked at his sister. "She's struggleing.." He ran up to her. With both of his hands, he held onto her right hand. She looked to him and smiled. "Moon Cosmic Power!"   
  
"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaar!" Sheridan snarled, giving it his most. It overcomed the crystal power, and threw the two back. "Concentrate!" Venus yelled. "Focus your energy on the crystal." "I can't do this." Neo Queen Serenit thought. "Mamo-Chan I need you!" A sudden streak of warmth overcomed her body. "He's here. Everyone is helping me. My friends, my brother, and my Mamo-Chan. They give me all this love! Now it's my turn!" She looked to her left and saw a faint face of her kings of the Earth. "Moon Crisis Cosmic Power! Unite!" They all yelled at the same time. Neo Queen Serenity screamed, at all the force that was going through her. In a massive white and golden explosion. The whole world went blank for a split second.   
  
Sailor Moon quickly looked up, scanning the area. Sheridan was no were in site. She collapsed at the gloriouse victory. Breathing hevily, Prince Sacha stood by her. "Sailor Moon!" Mercury yelled. Running to her. The other scouts following. They helped her up. "You did it." He smiled. She cried with joy. A small tear plopped onto the ground. You could hear it go 'klank'. They looked down. "The time crystal." Jupitor said. Sailor Moon picked it up, and handed it to her brother.   
  
"I must go back." He said. "What?! No!" Sailor Moon yelped throwing herself into his arms. "Im needed in my world. Without me, it's probably caos." He looked down. "Please don't be sad. I will give the time crystal to Sailor Pluto. And in trade, Mamoru will come back, in my place." She hugged him harder. "It's so hard to let go." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I know, we both had to go through that once. We can go through it again, and the pain will go away."   
  
Sailor Moon forced herself to let go. He stepped back a couple feet. "Goodbye my friends, my sister." He smiled and disapeared. "Well there he goes." Sailor Moon sighed. She turned around. "We won you guys." She closed her eyes and sighed. They all gave eachother a group hug. She turned around. "Konnichiwa Ondango head." Tuxedo Kamen said smiling. "Mamo-chan!" She ran and fell into his arms. "Mamo-Chan...im so happy." She clutched him harder. She looked up to him. The two sighed with victory and kissed.  
The End! 


End file.
